Building A Family
by yaoigirl22
Summary: It a takes a village to raise a child. It takes a Speedster to make a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League.**

**Warnings: None in this chapter.**

**A/N: Welcome to Building A Family, this is the sequel to my other story The Ever Spinning Compass. I would recommand reading that first before this one. **

**Now enojy!**

**Chapter 1: Wally gets drunk, a humors thing...maybe. **

* * *

**Building A Family **

Because of his fast metabolism, things affected Wally in different ways, medical drugs was a good, not to mention humors example, another one would be vodka, and not just any vodka.

Pure Russian vodka.

Something about it was able to get Wally drunk when no other drink could, and the results were a little odd to say the least, when he was drunk Wally got clingy and very affectionate, he also had this thing where he liked to bury his face in people's chest. It was only because he did it with both genders, and they thought it was kind of cute that neither Diana nor Shayera knocked the Speedster into orbit.

"I think he does it on purpose" John said, he, Ollie, and Bruce watched as Wally clung to Diana, and bury his face in her chest. The princess just looked exasperated before petting his hair. Vixen, Dinah and Shayera just rolled their eyes amused smiles on their faces.

"I agree" Ollie said, watching his girlfriend try and pry Wally away from Diana only to have herself filled with a drunk Speedster.

They heroes were celebrating the defeat of Darkseid and Lex Luther though no one mentioned the last one, politics and all, on the Earth base, they usually banned alcohol in these get together for obvious reasons, but it looked like someone had snuck some in.

* * *

Wally giggled as he snuggled with the lady, he liked her she was soft and smelled really nice like his mommy and Aunt Iris…..Wally blinked, that wasn't right…why was he here again?

"Wally?"

Wally looked at the lady with a curious gaze, he grunted and clung tighter when he felt he was being tugged away.

Nooooo! He didn't wanna let go!

"Let go Wally"

Wally gave a startled yelp when he was pulled rather roughly away, he blinked when he met the gaze of …..someone he knew he was supposed to know but didn't…where was Uncle Barry? Where was his Daddy?

* * *

It took all Batman tried not to shift uncomfortably at the intense and slightly unforced gaze on him; briefly he wondered if this was how Iris and Barry felt under Wally's gaze when the Speedster had been younger.

"Come on" Batman said, gripping the arm a little more tightly and leading Wally out of the room and to the hanger, where his Jet was waiting.

The Dark Knight ignored the curious gaze of the other heroes, and the knowing looks of the other Founders, it was no secret among them that ever since he learned that Wally saw him as a parental figure, he was more attentive and protective of the Speedster, in his own Bat grouchy way of course.

They made it to the hanger with Wally surprisingly quiet, and obedient as he climbed into the Jet.

Wally laid his head against the glass, his eyes heavy from the gentle rumble and rocking of the jet, he remembered who this person was, though where was he going he didn't know but he figured he would be told if it was important.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes that were getting heavier and heavier, until they finally closed.

* * *

He was serious when he told the Speedster to take attempts on his life more seriously with villains and Senior West still out there, he and the others had agreed on upping Wally's house with security, but the fact that it would piss Wally off stopped them from it.

Personally Batman would only feel better if Wally actually lived with him, constantly under his watch, but Diana said that was too much.

Carefully he laid the younger male on the bed, he paused wondering if he should undress the other, sleeping in spandex was sure to be uncomfortable, but would that be crossing a line? He stared before deciding yes it was, and proceed to wake the younger man.

"Wally"

The Speedster grumbled, before opening green eyes.

"You need to change"

"Don't wanna" came the sleepy reply, and the eyes closed again.

Bruce's lips twitched before he shook the other more firmly.

"Change now" he repeated his voice harden with the do- as- I- say tone that usually got Speedsters moving.

Eyes opened again and with another sleepy grumble Wally rolled out of bed, he stumbled once on his feet, he smiled when Batman steadied and straighten him. Once balanced he started to strip.

Batman looked away, he knew Wally never had any troubles with being naked around others, Bruce was positive it was because of his upbringing, _**not**_ happy knowledge.

"Done"

Batman looked back and stared at the other in nothing but bright pink boxers, then decided not to ask.

"Bed" he ordered and watched as the younger male did as he was told, watching as he curled underneath the covers, and he'll deny it even on his deathbed that he straighten the covers.

He turned to the leave, stopping when a hand grabbed hold of his waist, he looked over his shoulder and into eyes that were still drunk but longing as well.

"Stay"

* * *

Wally didn't want him to leave, didn't want to be alone, he was afraid if he- Bruce was his name!- left he wouldn't see him again like Uncle Barry, and Daddy.

"Stay" he repeated, his hand tightening, "don't want to be alone"

Batman said nothing, tilted his head for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed, where he stayed the whole night.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, now I'm sure by now you all know THIS, but just in case, here's what's happening. , are now deciding that they want to get serious about they're ratings, and are banning anything that had serious voilence, sex, etc. And deleting many accounts and stories.**

**A peition has been made, here:** **www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net, just take out the spaces. **

**And: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/**

**Sign them please! We can't let them do this, especially since this paritcular rule has never been enforced before. And if by any chance I'm or any of my stories are deleted I have a livejournal: moonlite 29 . livejournal . com. I'm currently working on it, but I assure you that's where you'll be able to find me, should that happen.**

**Also I would like to ask, what other fandom would you guys like me to write, if you've looked at my profile, you'll see I've done Harry Potter, Ninja Turtles, Being Human (US), Justice League, Young Justice, Supernatural, X-Men, NCIS, and I'm currently working on Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Any requests or prompts? **

**P.S. I will not do Twilght, sorry guys, but the sparkling vampires just turned me off. **

**Now on with the show! **

**Chapter 2: Hurting Wally, a big no-no.**

* * *

**Building A Family **

"You know sometimes you Heroes are so gullible"

Ollie shrugged, well as much as he could with being chained up and hanging upside down head inches away from razor sharp blades, in front of him was the villain of the week, he couldn't remember the name but had something to do with sound and pain. Beside Arrow was Flash, the Speedster was still drugged up, his custom was torn and covered in bruises, bruises that should have healed by now, the man figured it may have something to do with the drugs.

The villain of the week (Was it Soundwave? Shocker? Danm it, what was the guy's name?) continued to rant and rave about his master plan, world domination blah, blah, blah, where was that rescue party?

_**CRASH!**_

"_Ah, there they are" _Green Arrow thought, listening to the sound of the window to the old warehouse they were held in burst open, he barely makes out Shyhera's familiar war cry, before he was up right and unchained.

"Hey Bats" Ollie greeted, before he turned to his attention to Wally who was being untied by John, the GreenLantern gently laid the still drugged Speedster down, his glowing green eyes clouded with anger at the sight of the younger man's state.

Ollie looked back at Batman, the Dark Knight's attention on also on the Speedster, eyes narrowed. He then glanced at Shayera who had taken the villain down without much trouble. The Thanagarian looked over their way, eyes searching for Wally, when she found them, she paused then whirled around back the villain, mace in hand.

Green Arrow suddenly flinched when he remembered something very important within the League.

Hurting Wally in anyway was a big no-no, especially around Batman, John or Shayera.

The villain (who Ollie _**cannot**_ remember the name of) got all three.

Poor bastard.

A month later, the villain, who we will name Phil had healed physical from his injures, and had a tendency to jumped at the sight of birds, the color green and shadows. When asked, the prisoners there would merely shake their heads and say

"Nowadays, messing with the Flash is signing up for a trip to the shrink".

* * *

**_Review Please! _**

**_And remember to sign, power to the writers and readers!_**

**_Next chapter: Wings are very warm._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I know Shayhera was suppose to be next, but Supes decided he want to take over this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Wally's sick, Supernanny to the resuce!**

* * *

**Building A Family **

"For the last time, I'm fine!"

Clark raised a brow at the glare, but didn't back down.

"I just have a small fever" Wally said from his cocoon of blanket that the man of steel had wrapped him in.

"A small fever that you had for three days now" Clark said.

"So?"

"So, seeing as your healing abilities haven't gotten rid of it by now, that means it's serious, now take your medicine"

Wally pouted, huffing when Clark held out the pills.

"Don't make me call Bruce"

Clark grinned at the muttered "no fair" before watching to make sure Wally took them, it had been an empty threat, seeing as how the Dark Knight was somewhere in space, Diana was with her mother, John, Shayera and J'onzz were at a Peace Treaty meeting somewhere in Asia.

"Alright" he then said, "I'm going to work, call me if you need anything"

"You know, you didn't have to fly all the way over here, I was fine" Wally said, yawning as the medicine began to take effect, grumbling when Clark ruffled his hair.

"I know" Clark said, "but I wanted to"

It was true, the moment he realized something was wrong with the younger hero he had flown over to the Speedster's apartment, armed with Mama Kent's sick kit.

He found the Speedster curled up on the couch, slightly feverish, and as he carried the protesting man to the bed he was bit surprised that none of the others had noticed that Wally had been a bit off (Especially Bruce, John and Shayera, it was almost as if they had a Wally radar).

Then again they didn't have his nose, so couldn't have notice the shift in pheromones.

"I'm leaving now" Clark said to the now dozing Speedster, "I'll check up on you later"

Wally just yawned.

* * *

Clark return to Wally's during his lunch break, the moment he entered the apartment he knew something was wrong, even without his superhearing he could tell, the room had an air of stillness about it. By the time Wally let out another whimper Clark was kneeling by the Speedster's bedside.

"It's okay" Clark gently shushed, running his fingers though the shaggy hair, like he seen Diana and Shayera do at the sleepovers, it seem to calm Wally.

"Daddy no" Wally whimpered in his sleep.

Clark bite back his wave of anger, as gently soothed the other, the last thing he of all people needed was lose his temper over a missing man (though not for long if Batman had anything to say about it), no matter how much he deserved it.

"C-Clark?" Wally whimpered when he opened his feverish eyes.

"Hey" the man of steel said softly.

"Don't feel good" Wally whimpered, curling up, "hot"

"I know" Clark said.

Clark then made a move to get up and get a rag to cool the Speedster down, and call Lois to tell her he wasn't coming back, when a hand stopped him.

"Don't leave"

"I'm just going to the bathroom to get you a wet rag, I'll be right back"

"Please, don't want to be alone"

"_Okay that's just not fair" _the reporter thought as big puppy-dog eyes stared at him, he then sighed giving in, "okay"

Clark took off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes, before he crawled into bed, he barely settled in before Wally cuddled up against him, feverish heat coming off him in constant waves, hands clinging to his shirt.

Clark really should feel bad that he found a clinging Wally adorable.

It took Wally five minutes to go back to sleep, allowing Clark to slip out of bed to get the wet rag, after wiping the Speedster down (who slept right through it), Clark arouse the Speedster to take his temp, give him more medicine and a bit of Mama's Kent special soup, afterwards he found himself once again being cuddled with, and chasing away nightmares.

Not that he minded at all.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League **

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**

**This chapter: Wings are warm**

* * *

**Building A Family **

"You know calling a tribe of cannibals who live on a frozen planet, disgusting freaks probably wasn't the best idea"

Shayera rolled her eyes.

"You think?" she said.

The Thanagarian was sitting in a corner of the cave, wings wrapped around her to block off the cold, in front of her was Wally, cowl removed as he paced back and forth in the small space. Outside the winds howled.

"Well you stop pacing" Shayera finally snapped after watching the Speedster go back and forth.

Wally stopped, he gave an apologetic smile, the smile disappearing when he shivered from the sudden hit of wind, teeth chattering hands coming up to rub his arms as he started pacing again.

"Here"

Shayera opened one her wings, raising a brow when Wally just stopped and stared, sure the Thanagarian had wrapped him in her wings a couple of times, but that was only because they were sleeping close together, and Wally cuddled.

"Uh..."

"Get in here" Shayera ordered, "before you freeze to death, and then I have to deal with the paper work"

"We wouldn't want that" Wally murmured as he came closer.

The Speedster sat on the cave floor and curled up next to his teammate, the moment the wings covered him, he felt warm, and safe. Not soon after that he felt fingers running through his hair, soothing him.

"Mom use to do that" Wally said, voice slightly slurred as fatigue slowly rained down on him from the soothing sensation.

Shayera stopped, surprised, Wally never talked about his mother; they all figure he didn't remember her.

"When I would be sick or feel bad" Wally continues, "she'd run her fingers though my hair, it always made me feel better and…" Wally trailed off with a yawn.

"Hey, no sleeping" Shayera ordered, though her voice was soft.

"M'sorry" Wally said.

"Tell me more…about your mom"

"She always smelled so nice, and was so warm…like you, we use to play all kinds of games"

"Like what?"

Shayera was now petting the soft hair, sometimes tugging firmly when she saw those green eyes closing, as warm as they were she didn't Wally falling asleep, didn't want him to never wake up.

"Pretend mostly, we'd always pretend we were flying with the birds, _"we're as free as them" _she'd always say"

Shayera never understood people's fascination with her wings, for her they were just there, a part of her. Listening to Wally speak about his mother, and how the woman dreamed of someday flying into the sky with her son to the sun, to freedom, away from the man she called husband. Made her understand a little bit of the fascination, made her see how lucky she was.

"I miss it" Wally said, taking the Thanagarian away from her thoughts.

"Miss what?' Shayera asked.

"Flying"

* * *

A rescue party came hours later, and instantly both Shayera and Wally were wrapped in bundles of sheets and cups of hot chocolate (or in Shyhera's case tea) in hands. When they got to the Watchtower, both were fussed over by John and Superman even after they were reassured by the medical staff that both the Speedster and Thanagarian were fine, and just needed warm beds, warm drinks and plenty of rest.

"Clark if you ask me again if I'm fine, my mace is going upside you head" Shayera snapped as she hopped off the bed.

From his bed, Wally snickered while John looked amused before turning his attention to Wally.

"You're not drinking" the ex-marine said.

Wally rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his hot chocolate, while John fussed with the blankets around him, pulling them closer and tighter. A yelp from Superman had both looking, to see Shayera looking a bit smug, and Superman rubbing his shoulder.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard" Superman grumbled.

Shayera smirked.

Several hours later Shayera was awaken by a knock on her door, before it slides open.

"Wally?"

There stood the Speedster, dressed in night pants and shirt, eyes red and wet.

"Uh" Wally's voice was shaky, as he fidget nervously, all the signs that the Speedster had a nightmare, no doubt about his father again. At least that's was Shyhera's theory when she had caught him having one once.

"I uh...I mean…see…uh…" Wally stuttered.

"Still cold?" Shayera then asked interrupting the man, deciding not to make a comment on the fact that she knew the truth.

Wally blinked at her in surprise, before giving a small shy nod.

"Well come on"

Wally shifted a bit in the doorway, before entering the room, he made his way over to the bed, into the open wings. Once the red-head was settled, the wings wrapped around him, warming him as he fell back to sleep, his nightmare disappearing and replaced with him, his mother, and Shayera flying with the birds to freedom.

* * *

**Next: Marines make wonderful bodyguards, even ex-marines, that doesn't stop Wally from trying to kill John.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm so glad you guys like this fic, and THANK YOU for being patient with me in updating this. Real life can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. **

**This chapter: There is a reason why Wally doesn't take John anywhere. **

* * *

**Building A Family **

Wally had a love hate relationships with night clubs.

He hated that it was so full of people, that everything was so closed in that it made it hard to move about, to _**breathe**_. People who were drunk (and possibly high) and lost all sense of personal space, people, both men and women, who would move in close, touching him when he didn't want them to.

Yet he loved the feeling of adrenaline that rushes through him at the sound the music, the fast tempo remaining him of the thrill when he got that extra burst of speed he would sometimes get when fighting the bad guy of the week. He loves the freedom that comes from either dancing or watching others dance, and how he could forget all of his worries.

It _those _reasons that have him dragging John with him to the night club, one night.

His friend had been increasingly distracted of late, and the Speedster knew it had to do with Shayera and Vixen, so to take his mind off the two women, and remembering the freedom that he would always feel, Wally thought that maybe it would help his friend.

John, of course had been reluctant, but after a lot of begging (and maybe some pouting), they were here. After entering, John winced at the loud music before the two got drinks and settled in a booth. Wally didn't even attempt to try and get the man to dance, just contented himself with his drink (not Vodka!), after awhile John relaxed beside him, and even became a bit playful after a few rounds. It didn't stop him from moving closer to Wally and glaring at anyone who seem like they were coming to ask the Speedster to dance or talk to though, Wally was more amused than annoyed.

When John got up to get another round, Wally was suddenly pounced on.

"Joseph!" Wally smiled brightly at the sight of his co-worker.

His co-worker grinned, "Never thought I'd see you here" Joseph then said as he slide into the booth, voice loud over the booming music.

"I come here sometimes" Wally answered.

The two talk for a while, mostly about work and their other co-workers, briefly Wally wondered where John was with their drinks, his thoughts were interrupted by a poke to his ribs, gaining a (manly) squeal.

With a mischievous grin Joseph poked him again and soon the two were wrestling (which Wally will later blame the alcohol), and just so happen that John returned with their drinks as soon as Joseph had the red-head pinned on his back and him on top.

The look the GreenLightern sent Joseph would have made Batman so proud.

"Uh….."

With surprising claim, John say down their drinks on the table, before grabbing Joseph by his shirt off of Wally, the Speedster then watched the two disappear into the crowd of dancing bodies. Twenty minutes later John returned with no Joseph in sight.

When Monday morning came, Wally noticed Joseph avoiding him, was a bit shifty eyed, and whispering to other co-workers. Soon said co-workers that usually talked (and flirted a little) with him were avoiding him, whispering about how Joseph barely escaped the jaws of Wally's new "boyfriend"

With a growl Wally decided that one, he was never taking John to the club again, and two, he was going to _**kill**_ the man.

* * *

_**Next Time: Okay so jumping off a tower was not the smartest thing he's ever done (and that's saying something) but at least he's alive, though judging from the way Diana's looking at him, it won't be for long. **_

_**Review Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Why jumping off a roof is a bad thing.**

* * *

**Building A Family **

Flash winced at the tight pain that shot through his legs,

Okay so jumping off a tower was not the smartest thing he's ever done (and that's saying something) but at least he's alive, though judging from the way Diana's looking at him, it won't be for long.

"Hera! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Uh—"

"Shut up! Don't answer me when I'm asking you a question!"

Wally closed his mouth with a snap, watching as Wonderwoman moved back and forth, ranting and raving, for a brief moment the Speedster wondered why no one was taking any pictures.

"What were you thinking? You are _**not **_indestructible!"

"I—"

"Hush!" Diana warned, whirling at him.

Wally eeped, and shrunk back.

"I should just kill you myself? Is that what you're trying to do? Or maybe you're just trying to give me greys hairs? Is that it?"

Wally just blinked at her.

"Answer me!"

Wally just looked at her confused, not sure if he should answer or not, luckily he was saved by Supergirl, who landed down next to them, the blonde gave him a sympathetic smile having been on the receiving end of the same thing from her cousin.

"Hey, Diana, I think we should probably get him up to the medical bay in the Tower"

Diana stopped her glaring and nodded, "You'll be able to handle things here?"

Supergirl nodded, and watched as the two were beamed up.

* * *

The moment they appeared on the platform, Batman and J'onzz appeared, Diana merely pointed at Wally.

"Hey, Batz, put me down!" Flash yelped as he was lifted.

The Dark Knight ignored him as he headed to the medical bay, when he entered the room Janet ushered them over to an empty bed.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"He jumped off a building" Diana answered.

Wally really wished the bed could eat him up, as he squirmed under the stares that whirled his way.

"You boy," Janet finally said, "are going to give me unneeded grey hairs"

Wally gave a nervous grin.

After his legs were x-rayed (and thankfully not broken) Batman grounded Wally to monitor duty for three weeks after he had rested, when he complained Batman merely gave him a look, and silence the speedster.

"It's official, Batz is an evil mastermind is disguise" Wally whined from where he sulked in the chair.

Green Arrow chuckled, not looking away from the screens.

"And why do we still have monitoring duty? When we hired all this people?" Wally grumbled waving his hands over to the employees walking by.

"Like you said, Batz is an evil mastermind"

"Who's also was very worried about you"

Both Heroes turned their heads to look at the Princess.

"I'll take over Ollie"

Green Arrow nodded, he patted Flash on the shoulder before walking out giving Diana a nod as he past.

"Here" the Amazon Princess said as she came over, she handed the younger Hero a large cup that was warm and sweet smelling. Wally practically purred when he took a sip.

"You know you don't deserve that right?" Diana said as she sat down, her expression stern for a moment before it turned into worry, "you really scared me today, the others too"

Wally frowned, it wasn't his intention to worry anyone, when that bomb has started counting down, his only thoughts were to get away from it, unfortunately the only escape route was off the building. He had started using his helicopter move when he was hit with the shock, sending him flying and landing hard onto the ground.

It's always in his mind that one day one of them will not come back, after Uncle Barry he stop thinking of everyone close to him was immortal, even Superman and Batman. It didn't mean it wouldn't hurt, wouldn't break him should he loss one of his friends, his family. He just didn't think they would see the same way about him.

"I'm sorry" Wally said, "I never meant to worry you or anymore, I—"

Diana got up from the chair and soon the red-hair found himself in a hug.

"I know Little Brother," Diana said softly, "and I know that one day one of us will not come back, though I prey to the gods that it never does. What bothering me the most is that this isn't the first time you've done this, nor is it the first time I've noticed that you seem…surprised when we would worry. There is that amused annoyance, yes, but that is only after the surprise had faded."

Diana paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"Do you think we care for little for you? That we don't worry about you, both on and off the battlefield?"

Wally buried his face in the other's chest, the Speedster always prided himself in being able to read others mostly though body language (a skill he learned while living with his Father), yes he was aware of the protective stances, and glances sent his way. At first they were merely subtle, but after everything with his memories, it was like a dog had got off its leash.

He didn't mind really, but he couldn't understand why the need for it.

Perhaps it was because of his upbringing, but Wally never understood why others worried over him, sure he showed the proper emotions for it (at least he thought he did), but never understood it. Even with his Uncle Barry, though he'll admit to loving the attention the older man gave him.

"Wally?"

"I...I…I don't understand" Wally finally said, voice muffled.

Diana blinked.

"Understand what?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"My…father…. never worried about me"

Diana felt her throat, and her eyes swelling up with tears though they didn't fall, movement caught her attention for a second.

Batman.

The Dark Knight was staring at Wally buried in her arms, jaw tighten with anger though the Amazon knew it wasn't toward the Speedster. She turned back to Flash.

"We care" Diana said, laying her forehead on the soft hair, her shoulders shaking, "we do, Hera, we do"

Batman slide back into the shadows.

* * *

**Next time: J'onzz doesn't like fire, and neither does Wally. **

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I keep hurting Wally, don't know why. **

**In this chapter: J'onzz doesn't like fire...and neither does Wally **

* * *

**Building A Family **

They were chasing the Joker when it happened, the deranged clown set off the explosives that he had hidden around the house they had found and cornered him in, the Martian had been able to faze through the shock waves and debris that was caused by the blast. Becoming solid, he did a quick mental check on his team, trying his hardest to ignore the heat, smoke, and flames.

The response he got from the four members of the team told him that although dazed, they were fine and were making their way out of the burning house, he then checked on the last member.

"_Wally?"_

J'onzz frowned when he felt the waves of unconsciousness, locking on to he followed it, all the while trying to wake his friend.

"_Wally, Wally!"_

There was a startled jump, confusion, realization then fear. Not unusual, for there was always a hint of fear present among them (even Batman) but this was different.

"_Wally?" _he said softly as he quicken his pace, suddenly he was assaulted by memories.

_His Daddy above him, expression twisted in anger, one large hand grabbed hold of his arm while the other brought flames closer. Heat and pain, mouth screaming…._

J'onzz shook his head of the memory and concentrated on finding the Speedster, _"Wally!" _he called once again, both voice and telepathy touch firm.

The reaction was almost instant.

"_J-J'onzz?"_

"_Yes"_

"_J'onzz, I-I can't move, my arm is stuck and my leg hurts"_

"_I'm on my way right now" _the Martian reassured, sending calming waves.

"_The flames—" _the Martian's chest tightened as he felt the panic on the other end of the link

"_Don't pay them any mind" _It's what he tells himself each time he had to deal with fire.

"_The heat and smoke I can't—" _there was the feeling of suffocation, J'onzz panic climbed.

"_Don't pay it any mind; focus on me, on my presence" _J'onzz then said voice and touch still firm, even if his body tensed when flames got to close for his liking.

He finally found Wally in a room; arm trapped underneath a rather large pile of debris, his leg was bent in a way that most defiantly told the other that it was broken.

"J'onzz" Wally whimpered, when the Martian was by his side.

"I'm here Wally"

Quickly he got Wally free and then the two were making their way out the house, the moment they emerged from the burning building, said building started to collapse.

"Is he alright?" asked Vixen, when Wally refused to lift his head away from the Martian's shoulder.

"Merely in shock" J'onzz answered.

Vixen looked back at the Speedster, his breathing was way to controlled, and he flinched at every loud noise or if someone came to close, this was not shock. The dark-skinned woman looked back at the Martian who stared back almost daring her to voice what she knew.

Vixen kept her mouth closed, and instead decided to help Stargirl with damage control and the reporters, allowing both Martian and Speedster to be beamed up to the tower. Ignoring the staff and curious Heroes, J'onzz carefully picked up the injured younger and took him to the medical bay. Once there he placed Wally on one of the beds, the moment he did the medical team pushed J'onzz aside. As soon as he was surrounded Wally reared back from them, giving a soft whimper. The team stopped, confused and a bit cautious.

J'onzz felt his stomach twist at the feeling of intense fear washing over him.

"_Wally" _

The Speedster eyes locked onto his.

"_It's alright" _

_His Daddy yelling and shaking him, his body's hurting, arm stinging from where fire touched….._

"_He's not here"_

_He didn't mean to make Daddy mad, he didn't mean to break it, he just wanted to see it…_

"_S-Sorry D-Daddy"_

_That just made his Daddy more mad….._

"_Wally!"_

Wally jumped, startling the medical team that had been watching him, J'onzz pushed past them (should have never let them move push him away in the first place).

"_He's not here; your father is not here" _

Wally looked at him wide-eyed from behind his cowl, the Martian then slowly took hold of the younger's hand and squeezed it.

"_He can never hurt you again"_

Slowly Wally squeezed back.

Later that evening Shayera found Wally in J'onzz room, bandage up and curled in the bed that J'onzz never used, eyes becoming heavy as he listened to the soft singing coming from the green being by his side.

* * *

_**Next chapter: Dick may have been the youngest on the team, but that didn't mean he wasn't an older brother. **_

_**Review Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up.**_

_**In this chapter: Dick may have been the youngest on the team, but that didn't mean he wasn't an older brother.**_

* * *

**Building A Family**

When Richard "Dick" Grayson met Wallace "Wally" West for the first time, it was two years after he became Batman's partner, quickly it became apparent to the Boy Wonder that something was off about the young Speedster, it may have something to do with how the red-head would all but cling to his mentor once the battle was done. Or maybe it was his eyes, and how they looked much younger than they should but somehow much older, perhaps it was how he talked, how everything sounded like a question as though everything around him was a mystery.

Whatever the reason, Dick quickly found himself feeling protective of the other boy.

Every team up they had, Dick made sure he had the other's back, made sure every threat to the other was down for the count, every injure was fussed over (by him and Flash), and as time went by Robin quickly learned how to handle the other. In a way the adults (minus the Flash and surprisingly or not so surprisingly Batman), couldn't.

When Wally blabbered, the things out of his mouth, wasn't nonsense. At first Robin didn't pay it much attention like the others thinking it was just a Speedster thing, but quickly picked up on the fact that it was things he learned and wanted to excitedly to tell everyone about.

So Dick listened.

When Wally was being rude, it took the Boy Wonder a long time to realize that Wally wasn't in fact being _**rude **_but honest and literally didn't know the word tact (still doesn't).

So Dick learned not to take offensive.

Dick learned so much, but the main thing was, Wally West was different, and things had to handle a different way when with him.

"_Something"_ Dick thought, _"Superman had yet to figure out"._

Some weeks ago, mysterious flu-like chemical bombs had been appearing in Metropolis, and normally Superman would have been left to deal with it, if said bombs hadn't started appearing in Gathom and Central City, forcing a Three Hero, plus sidekick team-up. Finding the bombs was easy, they didn't get there in time to stop it the count-down though, Dick didn't worry too much confidante in Batman's ability to stop it before everything went boom, well until the Bad-guy showed up and relieved that the bomb was chemical activated meaning the right kind of chemicals could stop it...or make everything worse.

Dick had to give the man points for creativity.

So while Batman and Flash worked to figure out how to stop the bomb, Superman, he and Kid Flash chased after the Bad Guy one part distraction so the others could work in hopefully relative peace (you never know when a henchman will pop out) and the other part to catch him.

What happened next Dick wasn't sure, one moment they in another part of the building, the Bad Guy was doing the evil laugh thing, a remote control was in his hand, there was the usually taunting. Dick saw an opening he could take but a look from Superman said to stay put (and why wasn't the one who was faster than a speeding bullet not doing anything?) apparently Wally didn't get that message.

There was a red and yellow blur, Wally was able to get the remote unfortunately not fast enough (must be hungry and didn't he tell the other to eat before they left?), the Bad Guy was able to grab hold of Wally, and that was enough for Dick.

Some minutes later the Bad Guy was down and no bombs had gone off, from both ends the Boy Wonder discovered when Batman had radioed him.

That's when the yelling had started.

Well, not really yelling, Superman never yelled, but his voice was loud as he scolded Wally for pulling a move like he did, his body at full height, looming over the young Speedster who was becoming obviously distressed, hands trembling.

And while Dick consciously knew that the Man of Steel wouldn't hurt his friend, it didn't stop his protective instincts from rearing up and suddenly he was in between the two, glaring at the adult.

Superman stopped and stared in surprise.

"Batman and Flash were able to stop the bomb" Dick said, his voice holding just a hint of danger, "maybe we should head back there"

It wasn't a suggestion and vaguely was he aware of his cape being gripped tightly, and Wally shuffling closer to him. Superman must have seen something or smelt it, because suddenly his body practically deflated and his expression was one of guilt as they flickered over the Boy Wonder to the Speedster.

"Right" the Man of Steel finally said voice uncertain, before going over and lifting the Bad Guy up and over his shoulder.

It was only after the Clark started walking, that the other two followed, and Dick saying nothing at the tight grip on his cape.

When they got back to the others, Barry eyes instantly locked onto Wally, his eyes narrowed before turning to a guilty looking Superman.

Robin grinned at the thought of the wrath Barry would descend upon the Man of Steel, as well as the realization as to why Barry never let the other adults scold Wally when he did something that he earned him said scolding.

Speaking of which.

Dick looked back at his friend, who was no longer trembling or vibrating with nerves, but wasn't letting go of his cape.

"_Does he even know why he's got scolded?" _Robin thought, not he thought his friend stupid, he wasn't. Wally was smart, scaring smart when it came to science, but Wally was different.

Later that evening, after the Cities and their people were saved, Dick found himself in his room watching a movie, Wally cuddled close to him (another thing Wally didn't know about, personally space), the Speedster having refused to leave the other when it was time to go. Luckily it was the weekend making it easier to convince a sleep over was required.

Barry had not liked the idea, and fretted over his nephew, until Bruce kicked him out the Manor.

"Wally"

The red-head looked at him.

"Do you know why, Clark yelled at you?"

Wally blinked, before his brow furrow, "I think I wasn't supposed to stop the Bad Guy?" he said before looking at Dick as though he would confirm it.

"_That's a no then" _

"Not exactly," Dick said, "you didn't follow orders"

Wally tilted his head, eyes curious and confused; Barry made this look so easy.

"I was supposed to catch the Bad Guy and I did" Wally then said, "that's what Uncle Barry told me to do"

"And you did, but Superman also gave you an order to wait"

"He did?"

"I'm guessing you and Barry never discuss silent codes"

"We have" Wally said, and Dick wondered if he should be worried that he found his friend's pouting adorable.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have code words and everything like you and Bats"

"You've noticed that huh"

Robin shouldn't have been surprised; if Wally wasn't talking he was watching.

Wally nodded eyes big and fearful as though the fact that he noticed something no one else knew or probably suspected was a _**bad**_ thing.

It also explained everything.

"Wally" Dick began, "Superman doesn't have a partner like Batman and your Uncle, so he doesn't really have what we have, and I guess because me and Bruce work with him more we've developed codes of our own and I knew not to move just yet."

Wally continued to stare, eyes still confused.

"Look" Dick continued to say, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice, "what I'm trying to say is that you didn't do anything wrong, and it was all a bit of a misunderstanding"

"Oh"

"…You still don't understand do you?"

"No"

Dick groaned.

Yep, Barry really made this look easy.

Later that night, Dick was awoken by a whimper, instincts had him gripping the Batarang underneath his pillow, another whimper had him looking over at the sleeping bag next to him.

"Wally?"

The figure underneath the sleeping bag was trembling, breathing harsh.

"Wally?" Dick said again, shaking the older boy, startled when Wally's body shot up, "hey, you okay?"

Wally looked at him, body still trembling "D-Daddy, h-he l-left, h-he l-left—".

Green eyes were beginning to water, and the Boy Wonder began to shift uncomfortably, not use to dealing with such emotions. He was moments away from calling Bruce or Alfred when suddenly he was clung to, the red-head's face buried in his shirt.

Dick froze, arms still by his side, but only for a moment, for as soon as Wally let out a muffled sob his arms was around the other body.

"It's okay" he said softly, "it's okay"

Wally sniffled, but didn't let go, relaxing when hesitant fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Yeah, Barry made this look easy, but Dick thought when Wally shuffled closer, he was getting the hang of it.

_**Years later**_

"Noooo!"

Dick snickered as he watched his friend once again get defeated in Mortal Combat; next to the Speedster was a smug looking Roy.

"Cheater!" Wally grumbled, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"No, just more skilled then you" Roy said.

"We'll see about that, let's go again"

"You wanna get your ass whooped for a sixth time?"

"Yes!...wait"

Dick chuckled, his smile growing when Wally turn to pout at him.

"Diiiicckkkk, Roy's being mean to me" Wally whined.

"Aw, poor thing" Dick coo'ed, "you want me to beat-up the grumpy Robin Hood for you?"

"Yes!"

"You two are sick"

"You're just jealous that Bird-boy likes me more"

"I'm pretty sure the real reason is because he can't get rid of you"

"Dick! Roy's being mean again"

Chuckling the Nightwing decided it was probably best to distract the Speedster, before he got on Roy's nerves.

"Come on" he then said, "let's go harass Alfred for some ice-cream"

Wally grinned before there was a blur racing out the room, some moments latter there was an Alfred like yelp coming from down the hall.

"That's your friend" Roy said as he got up to go rescue the butler.

"_No, that's my little brother" _the Boy Wonder thought as he followed the other.

Sure it hadn't been easy, caring for Wally, and boy did Barry make it look easy! But, Dick thought as he watched his friend harass a bemused Alfred for ice-cream, memories of that night, of that scared little boy retreating to the back of his mind and being replaced by the Wally he knew now, he was glad he got the hang of it.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_Next chapter: There is a reason why Wally doesn't tell his anyone about his dates, reason number one: The Founders of the Justice League._ **


End file.
